His Mistake
by Amber Ember7
Summary: Percy makes the biggest mistake of his life. Dumping Annabeth. And for Who? Reyna. Only later does Percy realize just how big of a mistake he made. As for Annabeth, she can find love again, she just has to look in the right places. Will Percy realize his mistake in time, or will he be too late, and will Annabeth be with someone else? Don't hate me! Nicabeth...
1. The Mistake

**A/N: Hey Guys, so this is my 2nd FanFic, (other being, Its Only Our Beginning). I am unsure about my writing skills, so go ahead and critique my stories and writing, but I also welcome praise! This chapter is super short, so sorry! Tell me watch ya'll think! By the way, most of my stories will start off in the middle of a conversation, and will be explained later on, that's just how I write! Well, read on my peeples!**

"Annabeth! Please wait! I'm sorry, but Reyna just, just, please, understand! We just weren't going to work!" Percy pleaded to the blonde girl that had run off with tears in her eyes.

"We just weren't going to work?!" she shrieked "So what? The last months that I was with you was for what? You could've saved yourself a lot of crap, if you would've just told me! You wouldn't have had to fall into Tartarus with me! You could've just let me die, if you didn't love me I wouldn't have been missed!" She burst into tears and runs off once more. But before the girl could get far, Percy grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth, I thought I loved you. But then when I was with Reyna, she made me feel like I was in charge just as much she was, it was a split partnership, we cut the leadership in half. We both know that the relationship we were in wasn't even. You took charge far more often. You've got to understand! We just weren't meant to be with each other!" The truth was, Percy did like having more responsibility, and with Reyna he got that.

Annabeth just looked at him with sad eyes, almost as if saying _How could you? I loved you. I gave you everything, and this is what you return?_ They probably were saying that, but Percy chose to ignore those eyes, those grey eyes that he had fallen in love – No he thought that he had fallen in love with. But those eyes, those eyes that were always fierce, or afraid, that never showed any weakness of any kind, were broken, shattered, full of fear of what she would do without him, what horrible twists and turns her life would take without her Seaweed Brain to take care and protect her. And Percy saw all that in a quick glance into her eyes. Only because he knew her well, better than anyone else, because she had broken down the walls with him, and poured herself into their relationship, and told him everything about herself, all because she loved him with everything she had and everything she didn't have. He knew it too, a little part of him, knew that he still loved her, and that he was making the biggest mistake of his life, but he chose to ignore it. He let go of her arm and ran off towards BlackJack. Annabeth watched him go off to Camp Jupiter, to be with Reyna, the girl who ruined all of Annabeth's life. Once the black dot of BlackJack and Percy disappeared out of Annabeth's sight, she collapsed where she was and cried a fit, in the middle of the courtyard, next to the hearth. When she felt a hand rest onto her shoulder, she looked up to see Nico.


	2. She Doesn't Need Him, Right?

**A/N: 'Sup peoples? Sorry if I don't the characters justice in this chapter! So sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I have a couple other stories that I wanted to get on FF! I also have to practice my cello 1 hour everyday so I am just really tired of it all! Ergg! Wish I could take a break! Sorry that the last chapter was so extremely short! My little on the spots always seem to be like that!I also have a lot of homework that the teachers have due the next day so I all I can do on FF is watch for awesome stories by other people! I am sorry if this is not well written or not as good as the last chapter! I was a little rushed as I wanted to get something on before this weekend, because I can't update, because I have visitors! :( I Really would like to do better, and on future chapters I will. They will be longer. This was a total on the spot, and I wasn't sure I should go from where I left off, as that was a horrible spot to leave off for a writer! On a total random note, if you want me to write other stories for other books(Series) that I have read, just give me a prompt and I will attempt and do my best! Another Random thing, Anyone heard of Carolina Liar's Show Me What I'm Looking For? Wonderful song! Haven't heard it in so long! Well, here it is! THE WAIT IS OVER!**

As Annabeth looked up and saw Nico, the first thing she noticed was that his eyes were red, and the skin surrounding was puffy, as if he was crying. If this was so, She wondered why, its not like him watching Percy leave her was painful for him. He held out his hand for her to take, so she could get up, and she took it. As soon as Annabeth got up though, she nearly collapsed, but Nico caught her before she fell to the ground again.

"Woah there! You okay?" Nico said, sounding a little nasally, probably from crying about whatever.

"Yeah, just a little tired, from crying my guts out, you know." Annabeth replied between sniffles. Nico hugged her and though she was confused, as Nico is never 'caring' or 'snuggly', she accepted the hug wholeheartedly. It was a rather awkward hug, for Annabeth had about 3 inches on Nico, but both were strangely comforted by it. As she was hugging, she felt a strange warmth spread through her. It was actually familiar, one that she hadn't felt since before the 7's quest ended, but still familiar. It was the way she felt when Percy would snuggle with her and comfort her, when she was crying and such. But she couldn't feel that way with Nico, could she? No. No. No. Nico was strange, and quiet, and kept to himself and just, NO. But then again, Percy was the only other one- well, there was also Luke, before he had turned evil, and Kronos-Crazy, but no, she couldn't feel that way about Nico. Annabeth wrestled with this in her mind as they stayed in the still position of their hug, but was at one point interrupted by Nico who spoke.

"How about we go sit down? You seem like you can't really support yourself too well at the moment," Nico looked a little strained and Annabeth had realized that she had been unconsciously putting all her weight on Nico for the most part. She quickly stood up, and took herself off him, mumbling apologies. His face relieved and so did his posture. His eyes were no longer red, so that made Annabeth wonder how long they had been hugging. She wondered how she looked. She probably had tangled hair, and everything about her face was probably pink and puffy. She quickly combed her fingers through her hair, then stopped herself. Why did she need to care about what she looked like? Right now, she need not to impress someone, and there was no one to look good for. She didn't need a boyfriend to make her happy. Just Percy... _No. Stop thinking like that Annabeth! _She scolded herself for thinking that. She didn't need Percy, nope, nope, nope, no- Nico cleared his throat. Right, he had asked if they should go sit down.

"Hm, oh, yeah. Let's go sit down on the beach- wait no" That would make her cry more. "Ummm, we could go to the arena- no that won't work either. Uhhh I-"

"How about we go to my cabin?" Nico interrupted. That would work. His cabin. That would also be against the camp rules. She really didn't feel like talking to Chiron at the moment. But if she went to her cabin, she would have to talk to her siblings. Nico's cabin sounded better, only, of course because Annabeth knew that Nico knew when not to talk and when someone didn't want to talk, they should be left alone. "I could just let you stay in there, by yourself, you could just be alone. Or I could be in there with you, and just keep you company without talking, I mean you don't have to go to my cabin but you know, and I mean I know that-"

"Yeah, your cabin would be fine." Annabeth had not heard anything Nico had said, she was too deep in thought, so her sentence seemed a little out of place for what had just been said, and she hadn't even realized that she had interrupted Nico in his ramblings. All he did was nod, take her hand(which at the moment didn't even bother Annabeth) and lead her to his cabin. His cabin was dark, but in a hidden corner of the area with a bed, was a bright pink poster with a unicorn in a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, and a rainbow that said "I'm a Happy Camper!". He brought her to a black couch that was shoved in the brightest corner of the cabin, and they both sat down. Annabeth was so tired, as soon as she sat down she rested her head on Nico's chest, as she used to do with Percy. Nico was surprised, but he enjoyed the pressure on his chest, but it all ended quickly as Annabeth had realized what she had done. "I'm sorry, I was just- It was just what I used to do with Percy and he- and he- and it just became a habit and- and- I-"

"Its fine, go ahead and do it again. I don't mind If it makes you feel better, then, go ahead." Annabeth had liked the couple seconds that she had had her head on him, so she decided to try it again. They both got a little more comfortable, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Later, though he tried to keep his eyes open, he had fallen asleep as well.

**Hey again...**

**Sorry ya'll. I know a lot of people don't like Nicabeth (Don't know if that is really a ship, so I just made up a name) But I am not breaking up any couples. Besides, you all probably have an idea about what's gonna happen, OR DO YOU? So HAHAHAHA I don't care if you don't like it. I think its a sweet Hurt/Comfort so whatever! I'm sorry if I lose a lot of you Favoriters and followers, this is just how my story's going. **

**Amber Ember7**


	3. DISCLAIMER(I forgot before)

**HEY! I like totally forgot about my disclaimer so here is a chapter for just that! **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A MIDDLE AGED MAN WITH TWO SONS AND A WIFE THAT THROWS AWAY PERCABETH LOVERS FEELS INTO TARTARUS WITH HIS MOST AWESOME COUPLE EVA!**


	4. Strong Feelings

**A/N: HEY-O! I now have a poll up on my profile up for you all to vote, whether or not I should keep Nicabeth or make it Percabeth. Read this first. Think about Nico before you vote as well, but also think about Percy. You can also wait until next chapter, when I do Percy's point of view. But like I said, just think before you immediately go for Percabeth. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth woke slowly, warmer than usual. She felt comfortable, and safe. She shifted so she was snuggled into the chest of the male under her, keeping her warm. The movement though, had caused the male to wake as well. He groaned in protest of waking, and stretched his arms. Then wrapped them around the girl he was snuggled with. Both had eyes closed, and stayed silent, and peaceful for at least an hour. Though at one point, Annabeth finally had become fully awake, and wondered who she was with for a moment, as she remembered that Percy had broken up with her. Then she pulled another memory from her groggy brain. She was with Nico Di Angelo. She was sleeping on a couch with Nico Di Angelo. As much as she wanted to hate this, and be revolted by what she did. She just couldn't. She loved this moment, she was warm, and felt loved, and cared for. Even though all that had been done, was a night that was spent together. She didn't even get off Nico, no, she got even more comfortable, she shifted until she was even more cuddled by Nico. By doing so, she woke him completely. He looked down at the cuddly girl in his arms, and at first panicked, because he forgot that Percy had broken up with this girl, but then smiled, as he was comforted by her warmth towards him. He ran his hand up and down her back, and she wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"Can I ask, what is happening?" Nico asked. Though he was comfortable, and he loved the warmth, he was confused as to why Annabeth was showing him warmth, only now, when she never had before.

Annabeth laughed. She started to roll off Nico, but he grabbed her wrists, and pulled her back to him.

"I never said I didn't like it, I just asked what was happening."

Annabeth sighed, and sat up. Nico sat up as well. "Truthfully, I don't know. I- and please don't take offense to this- I want to hate this. I want to seem faithful to Percy though he broke up-" She stops, choking on the words, and starts a new sentence, "I just can't. I just can't hate it."

"Why can't you hate it?" He really wants to know. He wants to know if this is just a temporary thing that she just needs for comfort, or if this can become a true relationship. He wanted it to become love. He wanted to receive love. He wanted to feel the warmth and the sensation. He wanted to feel what it was to have someone to care for him, to love him. He needed love, for all his life, he had only felt rejected by the ones he loved. He needed this. He wanted this. He hoped she did too.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I might- I might- I- I don't know," Her throat closed up. She had a feeling in her stomach. Nervousness. Nervousness that she was right about her feelings for Nico. She was afraid she loved him. She knew she loved him. She started to love that she loved him. She found the pain that Percy had left for her was small, now only a small scar, that she would grow accustomed to. It was because of Nico. She knew that she loved him, and it wasn't just a small crush. No, it was a strong love, puling at her heart, making her want to kiss him. Right at that moment, all Annabeth wanted was to love Nico, to kiss him. She wondered what had happened to her. This feeling had rarely ever occurred with Percy. Did that mean something? Of course it did. She let her heart loose, and she found her lips on his. He was more than surprised. But that didn't last long, he soon had his arms around her waist, hugging her close to his body. They fell back down on the couch, and she crept her arms around his neck. This lasted, as neither of them wanted it to end. Soon enough though, they heard the sound of a conch horn, marking the beginning of Breakfast. Their lips parted and both breathed heavily. She smiled widely. He laughed. She rolled off of Nico, and waited as he got up.

"May I take you to breakfast mi 'lady?" He said in a joking tone, as he offered her his arm.

She laughed. "Of course." She hooked her arm in his, and they walked off to the pavilion for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a change in mood, right? That kiss must've had quite an effect...<strong>

**Sorry Percabeth lovers! Nicabeth continues on, and developed quite quickly didn't it! Well see you next chapter. Speaking of chapters, sorry this one was so very short!**

**~Amber Ember7**


	5. Important Author's Note, Please Read

**Hey Guys! Okay, so sorry to disappoint ya'll, but this is actually just an IMPORTANT author's note, alright!**

**Okay, so. I need for you guys to tell me which story I should work on first. I have a poll on my profile, and I really need you guys to go and check it out. What I will do is whichever gets the most votes will be updated this weekend, the next highest one in votes will be done the next week, and so on. Then, I will use that pattern from then on, alright? I will not always update on the same day, but it will be in the assigned week. Once the poll is finished I will announce the schedule. So please, please, please, check that out ASAP! My deadline will be for by the end of the month, I will be sporadically working on my stories until then. Alright, so that'll be it.**

**P.S. If you are a guest, you can just review and tell me which story I should update! I also will take PMs. **

**~Amber Ember7**


End file.
